1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agricultural sprayer with a boom assembly, and more specifically, relates to a roll suspension arrangement in combination or including a system configured to reduce undesired oscillating movement of the boom assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boom assemblies are commonly used on agricultural vehicles or self-propelled implements, such as sprayers or planters, to dispense seed, fertilizer, insecticide, herbicide, etc. and other miscellaneous agricultural materials. A typical boom assembly includes a pair of booms configured to pivot or fold between operative and inoperative positions relative to the boom support vehicle. In the operative position, the booms commonly extend in a laterally outward direction from the boom support vehicle such that the agricultural applicator covers a large surface area with each pass across a field. The weight of the boom assembly generally correlates with its operative length.
Upon completing distribution of the agricultural materials to the field, the booms are generally swung, pivoted or folded in a forwardly or rearwardly direction to a folded, inoperative position. The preferred folded, inoperative position of the booms are generally parallel to the direction of travel of the support vehicle such that the boom assembly and support vehicle have a narrow profile for transport from the field and on a roadway. Folding or swinging the booms is typically performed manually or by a hydraulic or pneumatic system mounted between the booms and the boom support vehicle. Before transport, the booms are generally seated in or on a boom cradle or saddle structure such that the boom assemblies are supported for travel on the roadway.
To accommodate the requirement for wider booms, manufacturers have developed a suspension arrangement for the boom assembly that is operable to reduce miscellaneous stresses imposed on the booms, the support framework, and/or the boom vehicles that are associated operation in the field. In addition, the suspension arrangement is designed to maintain a uniform distance or parallel altitude between the booms and the ground to maintain ideal spray coverage. A certain known “roll-suspension” arrangement includes a single pivot connection operatively connected between the boom assembly and the carrying or stationary frame in a manner that allows the boom to swing in a pendulum-like manner that is independent of the stationary frame. The addition of mechanical-type tools such as springs and/or rubber-composition shocks and/or gas-charged shocks are beneficial in damping or reducing oscillating movement of booms relative to the boom-support implement and/or vehicle when operating in rough terrain.
However, known suspension arrangements employed to adjust a height of the boom assembly from ground have drawbacks. For example, known mechanical-type of suspension arrangements that solely employ springs and shock absorbers can be difficult to adjust, especially in the field. Also, known automatic suspension systems that use cylinder actuators to adjust a height of the boom assembly from the ground need fast reaction times. Otherwise, suspension arrangements that react too slowly will increase opportunities of instability of the boom assembly.
Therefore, there is a need or desire for a suspension arrangement operable to address the drawbacks described above. The damping system should also be configured to be utilized with a wide variety of boom supported implements and/or vehicles in addition to those related to agriculture.